


Guardians of the Galaxy 2: Meet Dadd

by Luna_Mallard



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Mallard/pseuds/Luna_Mallard





	1. Chapter 1

RECAP:  
In another part of the Galaxy, a messenger kneeled before his lord.

“My Lord,” he said. “It is said she is the leader of the Guardians.”

The messenger handed the man a picture of the woman in questions. His eyes narrowed, growling, “Find her…”

The messenger stood to leave before his Lord said, “Better yet. Find me Yondu, the leader of the Ravager filth.”

The messenger bowed, leaving the room.

The Lord stroked the picture, muttering to himself, “My…Star…Princess.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************

The lights from the towns glowed brightly in the night as a tall and powerful figure looked at his kingdom from the balcony of the palace. He waited for news from the ships he sent out what only seemed like weeks ago. The need to find the person who would lead his armies to victory against the rest of the galaxy pulsed in him, egging him on with images of a conquered galaxy bowing to him and only him. A servant walked onto the balcony and bowed at her waist.

“Your Highness,” she said. “The ships have returned.”

“Do they have it?” He demanded.

“Yes, Your Highness. Captain Te’r found it and is docking at the moment.”

He smiled, showing off rows of white teeth as eyes glistened in insanely and happiness. “Good. Good. Throne room in 30 minutes. The package has better not be damaged. Understand?”

The servant’s eyes widen as she bowed and quickly left to relay the message. 

“Soon,” he muttered, walking back into the palace as two guards fall in step behind him. “Everything will be mine.”

He entered a room where a great chair sat on a dais. Courters bowing as he strolled past them and took a sit in the chair. A group of armor wearing soldiers walked into the throne room with the palace’s steward at the head. Two of the soldiers held a third person between them. The unknown person had a sack over their head and was wearing a red trench coat. 

“Your Highness,” the steward said, standing in front of the dais with a soldier next to him. “May I present to you, Captain Te’r, who has returned to her home with a gift for you.”

“Your Highness,” Captain Te’r said, pulling off her helmet and bowing to the king. Her blonde hair waving around her face as she met his king’s eyes. “I have searched the farthest galaxy, looking for the perfect gift for you and I have found it.”  
“Show me this gift,” the king purred, leaning towards the steward and the captain.

“Yes, sir.” She turned to her soldiers and motioned the two holding the person forward. They dragged the body to the dais and forced it to kneel. Te’r looked at his king as she grasped the sack covering the person’s face. “Your Highness, may I present…”

She pulled the bag off showing the person’s face to the king.

The king stood from his throne and walked down to stand in front of the person. Grabbing the chin, he made the person look at him and smiled, “Yondu Udonta. How nice to see you again.”

Yondu glared as he smirked at the asshole. “Nice to see ya too, J’son. Been a long time.”

The king growled, “Yes, it has. I have been waiting a long time to do this.”

J’son pulled his fist back and punched Yondu in the face, making the blue man fall back onto the floor. The ladies of the court gasp at the violence while the men stood as stone. 

The king fisted the red coat in his hand and yanked Yondu up and growled in his face, “WHERE…IS…SHE?”


	2. Chapter 2

On Xandar, the Guardians lazed around the house the Nova Corp gifted them. Petra leaned back on the couch, reading a book while Drax cleaned and sharpened his weapons across from her. Gamora was meditating in the gardens with Groot, who was enjoying the sunny day. Rocket was somewhere, probably building more bombs. A peaceful day until a knock came on the door. The redhead looked up and listened for another knock.

It came. She placed the book on the coffee table, yelling “One minute please.”

She opened the door to reveal two Nova Corp soldiers standing there. “Can I help you?”

“Petra Quill?” one asked.

“Yes.”

“Nova Prime sent us. We have an issue that we need you to look at.”

Petra was shocked. Nova Prime promised a week long vacation while the Milano was in the shop. Now she was taking it back. So unfair.

“Let me get the other…” the ginger said.

“She asked for just you to come,” the soldier interrupted.

The redhead looked back to her friends before grabbing her jacket. She wasn’t going to risk their rest just because Nova Prime decided she needs Quill to do something. The Guardians worked as a team. Where one goes, they all follow. She followed the soldiers to their ship, hoping that it was nothing serious. Maybe they will not notice I left, the redhead thought to herself as the ship flew through the city. 

Nova Prime was standing with Dey, waiting for the ship to land. After landing, the soldiers escorted Petra to Prime and Dey.

“Nova Prime,” Petra bowed her head slightly to the woman and smiled to Dey. “Dey.”

“Welcome, Miss Quill,” Prime greeted, smiling at the woman. “I’m sorry we had to pull you away from your vacation. But this is important.”

“What is the problem, Madam?”

“Follow me please.”

Nova Prime headed back into the building, Petra jogging to catch up as Dey followed behind them. They arrived at the medical wing when the older woman gently wrapped her hand around the redhead’s arm.

“Miss Quill…Petra,” she started, unsure what to say to the young woman. “Prepare yourself. What is behind these doors might scare you.”

Petra narrowed her green eyes at the older woman’s before grabbing the handles and opening the doors. She was taken back by the scene in front of her eyes. Every bed, chair, and table held a Ravager, all injured and barely conscious.

“What the hell?” The ginger muttered, stepping over to Boolu. He was laying out on a bed, burns covering parts of his body, his cyber-eyes missing parts. She stroked her hand down his hair, soothing him.

“We do not know,” Dey answered. “We picked up a distress call and followed it the Ravagers’ ships. They were dead in the water. We thought we found a grave site before we picked up life signs.”

“Who was it?” Petra growled, eyes flashing causing the two Xandarians to step back. “Who?”

“We don’t know,” he said. “We didn’t recognize the blast patterns. We grabbed the survivors and hauled the ships back here.”

The redhead looked around the room, searching for two people.

“Where are Kraglin and Yondu?” she demanded.

“Over here.”

Dey led her over to a private screen and opened it to show Kraglin sleeping in bed wrapped in bandages. She quickly went to his side and gently grasped his hand.

“Pappa,” she mutters, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m here, Pappa.”

“Pet,” Kraglin groaned, waking from his drug-induced sleep. “Pet, Yondu…he…he.”

She looked around and couldn’t see the Ravager Captain. Not seeing him, she looked at Dey and Prime, asking, “Where is Yondu?”

Nova Prime answered, “We do not know. He was not on the ship.”

“Petra,” Kraglin crooked, gently pulling his daughter to him. “HE took Yondu. We tried to stop them, but we were not strong enough.”

“Who is he, Pappa?” she asked.

“Your biological father,” he said before letting the drugs take him under.


	3. Chapter 2

Petra paced in the apartment Nova Prime was kind to give her. Kraglin’s words filled her head. Her biological father. The man who got her mother pregnant then left. But why would he look for her now? Why take Yondu and try to destroy the Ravagers? With a huff, she fell onto the couch and pulled up a pad, hacking into the Nova Corp’s systems. She found the report quickly and read through it before pulling up the location of the Ravagers’ ships.

“I’ll start there,” she muttered. A thought passed through her mind. What was she going to tell the Guardians? “They can’t follow me.”

She pulled her communication device off and placed it on the coffee table. The ginger wrote a note, leaving it on the coffee table before walking into the bedroom. She pulled off her Guardian blue clothes and slide into Ravager red clothes. She looked into the mirror and braided her hair tightly against her head, pinning the loose strands back. 

Petra activated the mask and looked around the room before slipping out. She moved around the building, avoiding guards and patrols as she walked into the medical wing. The ginger sat in the chair and leaned in, grasping Kraglin’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Pappa. I will find Dad and bring him back,” she promised before disappearing like the wind. 

Kraglin woke up to the sound of a ship leaving. He looked around with half-shut eyes before bring his hand up and seeing something. Opening his hand, his eyes wide with fear, the monitor going off as the less injured crew members came in with the doctors asking what was wrong. The Ravagers bowed their heads, seeing the crumbled picture in Kraglin’s hands.

Kraglin grabbed the nearest doctor’s shirt, pulling her towards him, growling, “Bring me Nova Prime. NOW.”

**************************  
Petra looked through the glass as she left Xandar, the promise close to her heart. She flew to the location she found in the report. There were still pieces of the M-ships floating around. There was also Nova Corp ships picking up pieces and towing the battleships. 

“Nova Corp, this is Petra Quill,” she called out through coms. “What is the situation?”

One of the Nova Corp Captains said, “Ravagers were taken down by someone. Survivors were sent to Xandar. Nova Prime asked we tow their ships to Xandar for repair.”

“Has anyone been on the ships?”

“No, Madam. We are unsure if they are stable.”

“I need to get onto one of the ships, Captain.”

“Madam, I highly…”

“Noted, Captain,” she interrupted. “I will be careful.”

Captain gave her permission after little or almost no argument. The redhead angled the ‘borrowed’ craft next to the Yondu’s lead battleship. She carefully boarded and moved towards the bridge. She slipped into the navigator’s chair and hacked the system, finding a message from an unknown source. She opened it.

“Hello again, Yondu,” the woman on the screen sneered. “My Emperor has given me order and I will be most pleased to follow it.” The woman turned to someone off screen. “Fire.”

Petra heard the explosions hitting the ship as she hacked into the source coded, trying her best to find the originals of the ship. With a huff, she found where they came from. The ginger contacted the captain, telling him she didn’t find anything and she was heading out. She made one stop at her room, pulling out the Yaka arrow Yondu gifted her and the metal staff gifted to her by Kraglin. She also grabbed the photo of her and her fathers.

Boarding her craft, she ordered her autopilot to head towards the Forbidden Zone. The Nova Corp captain watched Petra’s ship leave when her first mate told her Prime need to speak to her.

“Captain,” Prime said, hastily. “Have you seen Petra Quill?”

“Of course, Nova Prime,” the Captain answered, confused. “She just left after checking on one of the ships. Why do you ask?”

“How long ago?”

“About five minutes ago, Prime.”

“Shit,” Prime cursed. “Do you have anyone available to go after her?”

“I’m sorry, Nova Prime. I don’t. We are stretch thin since the attack.”

Nova Prime bowed her head and ordered the captain to get back to Xandar quickly before disconnecting. The captain, confused, made the order for all speed to home.

*****************  
Petra made it to the Forbidden Zone with no problems. Luckily, she deactivated the tracking bug and communicates. She pulled the map of the Forbidden Zone up and looked for the trail of the unknown craft. The ginger found it. It led to a small planet known as Spartax. Searching the database on it, she found there was barely any information other than they were a warrior type planet lead by an Emperor.

She landed the craft in the dense woods that surrounded the capital. With her mask on, the arrow strapped to her waist and the staff strapped to her back in two pieces, she crept into the woods, heading towards the palace. She was able to avoid the soldiers patrolling the borders and the streets. Kids wrestled in what looked like teaching grounds. Women and men walked the streets talking and selling. Looking at the Spartoi, she found they looked humanoid and she began to wonder what her mom saw as a being of light. She got to the palace easily even though she saw the soldiers guarding. Must not have anything to worry about she thought, sliding into the palace. Sliding into a room, she found Spartoi weapons and soldier uniforms. 

Petra quickly pulled on the one of the uniforms before sliding out the room and following a small patrol further into the palace. They were met with a maid, carrying a tray of food.

“M’g,” the patrol leader greeted. “Do you need an escort down to the prisoner?”

“If that is no trouble, Sir,” she replied.

They followed the maid down to the dungeons. Petra slipped into the shadows and watched the maid wait for the jailer to open the door before she walked in and set the tray down. The ginger waited until the soldiers and maid disappeared. She walked up to the door and looked in, seeing a lump on the bed.

“Yondu?” she whispered. “Yondu, is that you?”

“Petra?” a voice crocked from disuse or overuse. 

The lump moved from the bed towards the door. The light shined on Yondu’s slightly blue face.

“What are you doing here?” Yondu demanded. “How did you get here?”

“Well…”

“Never mind,” he interrupted, looking as best he could around. “You need to get out of here. The Emperor is insane.”

“I can’t leave you. I promised Pappa I would bring you back.”

“Who else is with you, girlie?”

Petra looked away then back, smiling slightly. “Nobody. Just me.”

A laugh echoed through the dungeon making the ginger turn, only to have someone knock her out.

“Get you dirty hands off her,” Yondu growled, shaking the bars. He watched a soldier cradled his daughter like a bride.

“Take her to her chambers,” Emperor J’son ordered. He stroked an escaped lock of hair from the girl’s face. “And be very careful. She is a very precious treasure.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The soldier carried the girl away from the dungeons while the Emperor turned to Yondu.

“She is mine, now,” he commented to the furious Ravager captain. “And there is nothing you can do”


	4. Chapter 3

Hours passed since Petra left the house, the Guardians called Dey to see if he knew where she was. He told them the Ravagers were in medical and Quill was visiting them. Drax and Gamora left it alone while Rocket threw a fit.

“We are actually going to let them get their hands on her?” he questioned. “How do we not know that they are faking it?”

“I am Groot,” Groot said, his pot on the dining room table.

“I know they have been her family. But Yondu threaten to kill her if she didn’t give him the Stone.”

“He also threatened me. However it is a father’s duty to protect their daughters,” Drax commented, sharpening his daggers.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rocket exclaimed. Drax stopped sharpening the blade and glared at his furry companion before turning back, testing the blade.

“That is between me, Yondu, and Star Lady.”

“Fine. Whatever. I still say we go check on her. If I am wrong and she’s fine. Not big deal.”

Gamora and Drax sighed and agreed with Rocket. Their furry friend picked up Groot and carried him out of the room.

“She is not going to be happy,” Gamora commented as her and Drax followed Rocket.

They arrived to Medical in chaos.

“Told you so,” Rocket muttered.

Gamora grabbed one of the nurses and asked, “What happened?”

“The Ravagers’ first mate went crazy,” she said. “He keeps demanding that Nova Prime find his daughter and yells whenever any of the doctors or nurses coming close to him.”

“What about the Captain?” Drax asked, eyes narrowing on a pair of Ravagers guarding a door. He watched other Ravagers protecting their companions who were more injured than them.

“He is missing.”

The Guardians’ heads snapped to the nurse before they darted to the guarded door. One of the Ravagers held his hands up and stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you think you are going?” he sneered.

“We want to talk to Yondu’s mate,” Drax growled. “I am not a patience man.”

The Ravager opened his mouth to snap at the muscular man in front of him when the other Ravager stopped him.

“They are a part of Petra’s crew,” she said. “Maybe they can help while we are down.”

The Ravager growled, “Fine.” Narrowing his blue eyes at the three—four—Guardians, he threatened, “Mess with Kraglin and we deal with a room full of pissed off Ravagers.”

Drax nodded his head and walked into the room, Gamora and Rocket behind him. Nova Prime and Dey were standing next to the bed, talking with Kraglin who laid on his bed with tears running down his face as he practically begged.

“That asshole is going to hurt, maybe even kill her,” he said, holding the picture tightly in his hand. “You have to find her before it is too late. Please, Nova Prime. I know you hate us, Ravagers, with a passion but she’s my little girl.”

“Mr. Obfonteri,” Nova Prime said, calmly. “I understand you are worried. I have every ship out looking for her and Yondu Udonta. But I do not know…”

“When were you going to tell us, Nova Prime?” Rocket asked.

Prime’s head and Kraglin’s head snapped to them.

“Dey, do you know anything about where Petra is?” Gamora asked.

“Ummm,” Dey said, looking to his leader who nodded. “We were able to track her to the Forbidden Zone. After that nothing.”

“No…no….no,” Kraglin moaned. “It’s too late.”

On Spartax, Emperor J’son watched his kingdom from a bedroom window as he waited. On the bed behind him laid a redhead woman, wearing a white dress. J’son turned to the girl as she groaned. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, whispering, “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright, P’tra.”

“Who are you?” the woman moaned, eyes cracked, looking at the man beside her. She fell back to sleep.

The Emperor smiled and leaned close to the woman’s ear and whispered, “I’m your father.”


	5. Chapter 5

A maid walked into her mistress’s bed chamber and opened the balcony door, letting the sun shine on the pale face of the young woman sleeping. The woman groaned and tossed to her other side, facing away from the blinding sun.

 

“Good morning, my Lady,” the maid said, cheerfully. “It is time to get up and greet the day.”

 

The woman groaned louder and sat up on the bed. She looked around, confused about…well….everything.

 

“Is everything alright, my Lady?” the maid asked, seeing the confused look on her face.

 

“Where am I?” the woman asked.

 

“My Lady, you are home on Spartax.”

 

“Okay…Who am I?”

 

“Oh dear,” the maid muttered. The maid sat down on the bed beside the woman and looked at her with pity in her golden eyes. “My Lady, you are Princess P’tra. Daughter of the Spartoi Emperor, J’son. Do you remember anything?”

 

“Nothing,” P’tra said, sadly.

 

“It is going to be alright, my Lady.”

 

The maid patted her mistress’s hand before walking over to the closet and pulling out a red toga-like gown.

 

“Now, my Lady. It is time to dress. Your father wants to talk to you.”

 

The maid help P’tra dressed and walked with her to the throne room. The maid left her side as the princess walked down the alley towards the big man sitting on the throne. People gathered on each side of the alley and bowed.

 

“Ahhhh,” the man said, standing and walking towards her. “My daughter has finally awaked.”

 

“Good morning…ummm—father.”

 

“Leave us,” he told his court. The people filed out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

 

He turned back to his child and held her hand. “Now, my dear. Your maid has told me you don’t remember anything from your ordeal.”

 

P’tra followed him to the throne and sat in the small chair that appeared beside his throne.

 

“Well…actually, I’m…well, I’m confused,” she admitted.

 

“That is understandable, my dear. The Ravagers were very dangerous and deadly,” The emperor said. “But do not worry. They will not bother you anymore.”

 

“What do you mean? Who are the Ravagers?”

 

Emperor J’son sighed. “The Ravagers were a group of murderers and thieves. They kidnapped you and tried to ransom you. My army and I came after them and destroyed them to get you back. But I fear I was too late.”

 

“I don’t understand. Too late for what?”

 

“One of their men took something that was not his to take.”

 

P’tra’s face paled as her eyes widened. “I…was….I was raped?”

 

“Oh my beautiful daughter,” the emperor said, hugging her to him. “It will be alright.”

 

“But…But what about my memories?”

 

“The doctors have told me you may or may not remember. It is fine. We will make new memories now that you are home.”

 

“Yes, of course, Father.”

 

“We were able to capture the Ravager Captain,” the emperor said, smiling. “He will rot in jail for all eternal.”

**************

A/N: Review, please. I need to know how everyone is liking where I am going


	6. Chapter 6???

“You want us to WHAT?” Rocket exclaimed, murder in his eyes.

“I understand you want to go find her,” Nova Prime said. “But I cannot allow it. Anyone found heading to the Forbidden Zone are usually arrested and thrown in prison.”

Drax growled in the back of his throat and left the room. He heard Gamora ask Prime something about the Zone but he didn’t care. He walked back to the house and gathered his weapons. He was packing his equipment when the other Guardians strolled in.

“And where do ya think you’re going?” Rocket asked.

“I am going to find Star Lady,” he said, closing the bag. “You do not have to come with me.”

“You’re kidding right? Gamora is already packing up her gear then as soon as night falls, we’re going.”

“Thank you, my friends.”

The Guardians finished packing their gear and waited for the cover of darkness to slip out to the Milano. Gamora and Rocket slipped into the pilot and navigator seats respectively while Drax sat in the back. They lifted off the surface as Dey and his team ran out to stop them.

“Damn it,” Dey muttered, watching the ship fly.

“What now, sir?” one of his solider asked.

“I don’t know.”

From her office, Nova Prime watched the Milano flying in the sky and muttered, “Assholes. Good Luck.”

From his medical room, Kraglin looked out and saw the M-ship. “Bring them back to me, please.”

The Princess of Spartax looked out the window as her tutor lectured on. She wasn’t sure if it was about the history of her people or not. Her mind wondered and tried, in vain, to find any memory. She noticed as she strolled through the palace halls or palace gardens, it all felt new. As if she never had been there. Her tutor looked down at her and gently tapped her forehead with the ruler.

“Do I have your attention, Princess P’tra?” he asked.

“Of course, sir.”

“Then who did Emperor J’son and the Spartoi army fight which lead to victory?”

“Ummm,” P’tra thought hard when the answer was whispered to her. “The Ariguans.”

“Hmm.” The teacher pondered before returning to the lessons. The lessons finished with the tutor handing the princess a book on her family history.

“Next time, we meet,” he said. “You will create a family tree without the help from the books. So I would suggest you read and remember, your Highness.”

The teacher bowed and left the room. The princess’ maid came in and set down a pot of tea.

“Your father will see you at dinner, Princess,” the maid commented. She sat off to the side and pulled out some stitching; working on that while P’tra read her book. Hearing grunting outside the window, the princess glanced out and saw young men and women sparring. She watched two people beat each other until one fall and didn’t get back up.

“The Emperor is still on debate whether to teach you to fight or not,” the maid commented. Her fingers working on the fabric.

“Why doesn’t he just let me learn?” she questioned. “It would be easier if I am ever taken again.”

“Hmmm. I think he wants to find someone who will marry you and protect the family line,” the maid said. “It is why he holding a ball in two weeks’ time.”

“Marriage!?”

The book slipped from her hands and landing with a thud.

a/n: Feed me reviews please.....my writing muse needs reviews


	7. Chapter 7

“What exactly is the plan?” Rocket asked, navigating the Milano.

“We go in, grab Quill and Yondu, get out,” Drax said, sharping his knives. 

“That sounds easy. But you are forgetting one tiny little detail.”

The muscular man stopped and glanced over to the furry hunter, head tilted to the side.

“HOW THE HELL ARE WE GETTING PAST THE GUARDS?”

He ran a finger along the blade as Rocket huffed and puffed. “Simple, we kill anyone in the way.”

“Perfect.”

 

P’tra was pissed. Servants and nobles alike moved out of the way as the princess walked past, hair and eyes aflame. Before the guards could open the doors for her, she pushed them with a might shove. THUD!

Her father glanced up as the doors hit the wall as the court jumped and looked towards them. 

“WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING MARRIED?” P’tra yelled.

The court quickly bowed and left the room. All minds thinking the same: let family problems be family problems.

“I am sorry I could not understand that, my dear,” The Emperor said softly. On the inside, he was raging. Who does she think she is? Coming into my court and yelling.

The princess took a deep breathe. The flames dying.

“Why am I getting married?” she asked with gripped teeth.

“Oh my daring daughter,” he said, standing from his throne and walking towards her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted up to the thrones. “I thought I would find you a husband so the rumors will die down.”

With a crocked eyebrow, she glanced at him. 

“What rumors?”

“Don’t worry your pretty head about them.”

P’tra went to asked more but her father shushed her and turned her towards the door, telling her, “Now that is done. Why don’t you take walk through the gardens?”  
The door closed behind the princess who looked back with a glare before walking off. Inside the Emperor raged.

 

P’tra wandered the palace hallways, not knowing where she was going or even caring. Hearing voice, she crept towards them. She leaned against the walls and looked over, seeing a couple of guards in what looked to be the armory. They were looking at a stunner and an arrow.

Someone whistled in her ear, making her jump and turn to see nothing. She turned back to the guards.

The one holding the arrow, asked, “What is this anyway?”

The other guard grabbed it and looked it over. “Looks to be an arrow of some type.”

The princess heard the whistling again and looked around. She shook her head and went back to spying on the guards.

“Think that blue bastard will tell us how this works if we made a deal?”

“And what would we give him?”

“Well,” the guard said, smiling sickly. “Maybe information about the princess.”

The other guard dropped the arrow back to the table and glared at his friend. “Don’t think about it. The Emperor will kill you.”

The first guard shrugged and walked off with the second guard following behind. P’tra waited until they were gone and sneaked into the armory. She picked up the arrow and a memory flashed.

**Flashback**

A blue man kneeled down beside her and pulled the arrow out of a holster. He handed it to her. She looked it over then up at the man.

She asked, “What is it?”

“It is called a Yaka Arrow,” he answered, smiling. She could see sharp and slightly uneven teeth

“How does it work?”

“Like this.” She watched him whistle. The arrow rose from her hands and twirled in the air.

“Wow,” she said, eyes wide with wonder

**End of Flashback**

P’tra muttered, “What the hell was that?”

She glanced around. Seeing no one, she grabbed the arrow and wrapped it in her dress, hurrying to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Milano landed quietly in a meadow several miles away from the palace. Gamora and Rocket finished packing their gear as Drax went outside to look over the land and towards the top of the towers partially visible over the trees.

He muttered under his breath while his other companions joined him, “I’m coming, Petra. I will find you.”

They hiked to the nearest village. Only to have the most of the villagers run back into their homes and locking the door behind them.

“What’s their problem?” Rocket asked, eyeing an older woman who slowly made her way to them.

“Wise one,” Drax said before Rocket could speak. “I am on a quest to find Petra Quill. Do you know her?”

“Why do you seek her?”

“She is our friend, elder one,” Gamora said.

“Why do you seek the strong girl?” the elder asked again, glancing towards the furry Guardian.

“As Gamora said,” Rocket answered, “She is our friend. She is also our leader.”

“Hmmm.” She narrowed her eyes to the muscular man in front of her and asked, “Why do you seek the girl who is fire?”

“Because,” Drax hesitated, looking at his friends then to the woman. “She is not only my friend but she is the holder of my heart.”

The elder chuckled and motioned the group towards her hut. As they entered, she gestured to them to sit before handing them cups filled with water.

“We also are looking for Yondu,” Gamora said.

“Ahh, the Blue Father,” the older woman said, sitting in her chair. “He is here as well. Locked away from all except those who guard.”

“Locked up?!!” Rocket exclaimed, groaning. “Great. Both those idiots are in jail and we’re here doing nothing.”

The woman chuckled at the furry one. “I did not say she was in jail, only him.”

He narrowed his brown eyes at her. “Then where is she?”

“She is in the castle. She is the princess and future leader.”  
“WHAT?” they all three shouted, eyes widened.

“But she is from Terra and she doesn’t know her birth father,” Gamora protested, setting the cup down.

“She does now,” the woman said.

“How can we get into the castle?” Drax asked.

“Why don’t we try the front door?” Rocket suggested. “I mean she’s the princess. I am sure the guards won’t kill us.”

“There is a ball in a week’s time. All available men and those of noble blood will be there.” 

“We can sneak in then. The guards will be distracted with the guests,” Gamora said. “We need a plan. Luck is on our side.”

The princess tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamed.

*Dream*

P’tra was in a white hallway that smelled of strong cleaner and death. People in white coats ran towards a room where she could hear loud beeping. She walked towards the room when an older man carried out a little girl and told her to stay there before walking back in. She watched as the girl sobbed and run outside. P’tra looked between seeing what was in the room or going after the girl.

The redhead headed to the door before her body filled with despair. She backed away until the feeling left and glanced at the room again. She turned away and head outside, just in time to see an M-ship appear and encased the little girl in the light. P’tra stared as the ship took its cargo and left.

“The day you loss one family and gained another,” a voice said.

The princess turned to face the voice and saw a blonde woman, smiling sweetly at her.

“Who are you?” P’tra questioned.

“I am…”

*End of Dream*

“My lady. My lady,” her maid called out, shaking the princess awake.

“What? What is it?” the princess groaned, nuzzling her face into the pillow.

“It is time to wake up, my Lady,” the maid said, turning away to pull out her mistress’s clothes. “Your father wants to enjoy breakfast with you before your lesson starts.”

P’tra groaned into the pillow before climbing out of the bed and pulling her night dress off. She slid into the dark red dress her maid held out and glanced out the window while the maid buttoned the back. A small sparrow looking bird was singing along the edge before being joined with another similar looking bird. They nuzzled each other before flying away. The princess walked out the room with the maid trailing her. They walked into the dining room and saw the Emperor sitting and chatting with one of his captains.

The Emperor glanced away from the captain and stood. “Good morning, my girl. Come have some breakfast. I have someone to introduce you too.”

The maid bowed and left while the redhead took her sit beside her father.

“Good morning, father,” she said, filling her plate and glanced at the captain. “May I ask who this is, father?”

The Emperor let out a booming laugh before answering, “This, my dear, is Captain Te’r. She led the party to recuse you.”

“Oh,” she said, slightly blushing. A voice whispered in her head, ‘I didn’t need recused.’ She ignored and thanked the captain before returning to her breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

They had finished their breakfast, the Emperor dismissing P’tra with a simple wave of his hand. She glared at the back of his head as he and the captain left the dining hall. Looking around and spotting no one, she followed behind them keeping a good distance away. The captain nodded as the Emperor talked, every so often looking over her shoulder. The princess ducked behind a wall before the captain spotted her. They walked down towards the dungeon, passing empty cells.

The Emperor and captain stood before a door. P’tra ducked behind a column, eyes peeking out to watch the two.

“Wake up, filth,” Captain Te’r sneered, banging on the door. “Emperor J’son wants a word.”

“Fuck off,” a deep voice called back.

P’tra’s brow creased. She knew that voice. It was the same one from the memory.

The Emperor glared at the door before nodding to the captain. Te’r pulled her gun from its holster and opened the door, walking in. The royals heard rushing in the cell before a red and blue figure was tossed to its knees. The captain walked up behind the figure and pointed the gun at it.

“What do you want, asshole?” the figure said, glaring up at the Emperor.

The Emperor threw his fist, making connected with the man’s face. The man’s face was jerked to the side.

“Yondu, Yondu,” J’son said, smirking wildly. “How the might have fallen? Does it irk you that my daughter hates you?”

P’tra paled. Yondu was the name of the Ravager Captain who took her.

“How does it feel that you will never see her again? Never see your pathetic crew? How does it feel knowing I have won?”

The Emperor giggled before it turned into manic laughter.

The princess pressed herself against the column. She has never seen her father acted like this before. He was insane.

Yondu gave out a throaty chuckle.

“What’s funny, Ravager scum?” The Emperor said, glancing down at the man.

Yondu looked up. He was smiling widely, showing off his teeth. 

“It’s funny,” he said. “That you think you have won.”

“I have,” J’son growled. “My daughter hates you. No one is coming for you.”

“My gods,” Yondu laughing again. “You think no one coming? They will come for her.”

“Who is they?” the Emperor demanded, grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him towards his face.

P’tra wondered who was they were and why were they coming.

“The Guardians,” he answered. “They will come to save her and no one will stop them. Not even you and your stupid mind altering tricks.”

The Emperor’s face burned bright as he wrapped his hand around Yondu’s throat, choking him while screaming.

“No one is coming. No one is taking my daughter. She is mine. Mine. Mine.”

Yondu was thrown back into his cell. The door closing with a loud thud.

Before the Emperor and captain left, J’son sneered, “She will be married soon. Then she will be popping out strong Spartoi children who will take the universe.”

P’tra pressed herself deeper into the column and waited until her father and his captain left. She crept from her hiding placed and walked to the door. She tried to open it, only to find it locked.

She called out softly, “Hello?”

“What are you doing here?” The voice demanded, sparking another memory. 

*Flash back*  
“What are you doing here?” Yondu demanded. “How did you get here?”

“Well…”

“Never mind,” he interrupted, looking as best he could around. “You need to get out of here. The Emperor is insane.”

“I can’t leave you. I promised Pappa I would bring you back.”  
*End of Flashback*

“Why did you kidnap me?” P’tra demanded.

“What?” Yondu said, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“My father told me that you and your Ravagers kidnapped me. Was it the money you would hope to gain? Just tell me why.”  
P’tra’s mind screamed at her, He is not your kidnapper. He’s your father. Not that crazy dirty bag.

“So I was right,” Yondu sighed, looking down at his hands. “He used his mind alter shit to take your memories.”

“My memories are gone because of you,” she protested. 

Yondu shot her a look that made her feel guilty.

“I have some memory,” she added. “Bits and pieces.”

“Like?”

“You teaching me to whistle…” she hesitated. “Who is Pappa?”

“Pappa is my mate, your other father.”

Her brow creased, head tilted to the side. 

“Other father? I have two?”

Yondu chuckled, “J’son was right about one thing. Yes we did kidnap you after your mother pass away. On your blood father’s order. But…”

Before Yondu could explain, P’tra darted away, flying up the stairs to her room. The maid jumped as the door hit the wall with a thud. The princess racing in and jumping on her bed covering her head with a pillow.

“My lady, are you alright?” the maid asked, placing the rag down.

“I’m fine,” P’tra said, muffled. “Go away.”

“But my lady…”

“I said leave,” she growled, pulling her head up.

The maid stepped back as the princess faced her. The princess’ teeth were bare and sharp. Her eyes a bright green and silted. The maid quickly bowed and ran out the door while P’tra buried her face in the bed.

Outside the room, the maid panted, leaning against the door before darting away. Guards and other servants watched her race towards the Emperor’s chambers. Without stopping, she barreled through the doors.

The Emperor looked up as the door open, his daughter’s maid in the doorway panting.

“Why whatever is the matter?” he asked, putting his pen down as girl approach.

“The dragon is awakening, My Lord,” she panted, her eyes scared.

Nearby guards, noblemen, and servants heard the Emperor yell, “WHAT?” before quickly walking away from the surrounding area.

In one of the villages, an elder woman’s eyes slowly opened and a smile crept to her face. 

“She’s awakening,” the woman muttered. “What is your move, J’son, knowing your daughter holds what you want?”

“What did you say, wise one?” Drax asked, walking in, carrying firewood. 

“Hmmm.”

The woman watched him set the wood next to the fireplace before walking towards her. 

“It is almost time, my dear,” she said. “In a few days’ time, you and your companion will enter the palace and waken the princess.”

Drax raced to the door and called for Rocket and Gamora, who raced to the cottage. The three gathered around the old woman.

“How exactly are we going to get?” Rocket asked. “We don’t look like Spartoi.”

The woman smiled, “You three will be going in disguise as a visiting prince and his guards.” 

She pulled out three small devices, handing them to the Guardians. “These devices will disguise you.”

She looked at Drax, “Once you are near the princess, kiss her and she will awaken.”

Drax glanced up and asked, “she will remember who we are? Who she is?”

“Of course, your kiss will awaken what lies sleeping inside her.”

A/N: Sorry it took a while. Thought I would try and stretch it out.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I am sorry I did not realize it has almost been over a month since I last posted a chapter for this one. My father recently had a heartattack that pushed this away for a while. Plus What Could Go Wrong? and this story have been in writer's block mode. 

Petra was bored. It was the morning of the ball and she was so bored. The maid informed her she had orders from her father to relax and get ready for the ball later that tonight. She was also told she was to help her father greet their guest as they arrived this morning. She, however, was in the library reading while her father greeted another noble family.

 

With a huff, the ginger closed the book and pushed it away. It accidently knocked into and pushed a pile of books off the desk.

 

“Shit.”

 

Petra got up and began picking up the fallen books, setting them on the desk. Her hand brushed against the cover of one. Feeling the rough scale like, she glanced down and saw a dragon curled around a world.

 

The ginger looked around, then back at the book. She pulled the book closer to her and opened it. Her green eyes widen as she read until she was finished. Petra grabbed the book and headed towards her rooms.

 

Before she could walk in, a man, about her age, walked up to her.

 

He had blond hair, blue eyes that held a humor only he could understand. And his smile was snake like and slimy.

 

“Princess P’tra, I assume?” he said.

 

“Yes. And you are?”

 

“I’m Prince Ne’gan of the Northern Lands.”

 

His chest puffed at this.

 

“Yes, Prince Ne’gan, how can I help you?”

 

The prince grinned and backed her into her doorway. He leaned in as if to kiss her.

 

“Well, my princess, I have hopes that after tonight we will know each other very well.”

 

Her eyes narrowed into his blues.

 

She asked sweetly, “Oh, Prince Ne’gan, whatever could you mean?”

 

He ran a hand down her cheeks, resting on her collarbone.

 

“Well, my dear, your father is considering me as your husband.”

 

Her eyes narrowed more and before the prince knew it, he was on the floor holding his very sore and probably red balls as the princess stormed off.

 

Emperor J’son finished greeting the morning guests when a fireball of human size ran into his throne room.

 

His daughter stood in front of him, hair so red it was like fire. Her eyes were a darker green and silted.

 

“Why the hell would you allow that snake to marry me?” she growled out.

 

Her white teeth bare, the canines long and sharp.

 

“What snake, my dear?” he asked.

 

The courters quietly left.

 

“Prince Ne’gan of the Northern Lands.”

 

“Ahh, him. He is just one of many suitors I have chosen for you.”

 

“I thought I would pick who I was to marry? Is that not why we are having this stupid party tonight?”

 

“My dear daughter,” he said, patronizing the red head.

 

This, of course, pissed her off more.

 

“I chose several suitors who I believe will care for you. To be your strength when I am gone. You will pick your choice tonight.”

 

Petra’s temper cooled. The sharp teeth and silted eyes disappeared.

 

“What about love, Father?” she asked. “Something is telling me that I need to marry for love.”

 

The Emperor laughed. So loud that it echoed the throne room.

 

“Love?” he exclaimed. “Love is just for stories and fairytales.”

 

He patted her head gently like a dog.

 

“No, you will marry someone who will be at your side. Not for love.”

 

“But, didn’t you love my mother?” she asked.

 

A woman with blond hair flashed into her mind before fleeing.

The Emperor’s face darkened.

 

“Go to your room,” he said, voice hard. “Sleep, you will need your energy for tonight.”

 

Emperor J’son turned and waved a hand, signal the princess to leave. Petra was shocked by her father’s reaction but turned and left anyway.

A/N2: Please review. I know this is a short chapter but I feel like this story is coming to the end. So please review so I know if I should do a third.


	11. Chapter 11

P’tra and her father stood on the dais, watching as lords and ladies danced or talked in groups. The redhead’s face was blank while Emperor J’son was smiling and laughing. Butlers announced everyone as they walked into the ballroom.

“Smile, my dear,” J’son ordered.

She took a deep breath and smiled. They greeted another lord and his family. The oldest son bowed to her and kissed her hand. P’tra grimaced in her head and waited until the family walked off.

“Presenting Lord L’ax of the Southern Lands and company,” one of the butlers announced to the room.

The ginger looked up. Mentally she felt her jaw dropped, seeing the most handsome man she has seen since she woke up. He had red scar like tattoos covering what skins she could see. As he walked closer to the dais, she could make out the muscles moving under his tight black and red uniform. 

“Hmmm,” The Emperor pondered out loud. “Never heard of him before.”

“Your Highness,” L’ax greeted with a deep bow, his guards following suit.

He looked at the princess straight in the eyes. Bright blue eyes meeting green eyes. P’tra felt like she knew who he was but did not know how. 

“Princess P’tra,” he said, giving her hand a kiss. “Rumors of your beauty, I see, are true.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” she bowed her head.

Her father looking between them with calculating eyes.

“Lord L’ax, was it?” the Emperor asked.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Last I heard, it was Lord R’chard who cared for the Southern Lands.”

“My apologies, Your Highness, Lord R’chard is currently ill and could not make the journey. He asked for me to come in his place.”

“Ahh, yes. You must be one of his sons.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Well, welcome to my kingdom.”

“Thank you, My Lord.”

P’tra watched as L’ax and his guards walked off and joined the party.

Drax was seething inside. Petra didn’t recognize him. Granted, yes, he was in costume. But she should have known who he was. They had a bond.

“Well, we found her. Now we have to find Yondu and get out of here with them,” Rocket whispered. “Any ideas?”

“Drax needs to stay here and keep his eyes on Petra,” Gamora said. “We can look for Yondu.”

Gamora and Rocket slipped out of the ballroom and away from the guards.

Drax looked back to the dais as the trumpets blared. The noise died down as the Emperor stepped forth

“My Lords and Ladies,” Emperor J’son announced loudly. “Welcome. This truly is a special night for my darling child has returned to us. I present to you, Princess P’tra.”

With the wave of his hands, P’tra stepped up and bowed to the crowd.

“Let us dance the night away.”

With another wave of hands, the music and noise started again.

Drax watched as the Emperor whispered something into Petra’s ears before stepping away. She slipped into the crowded, the young princes and lords danced with her. As she moved closer to Drax, he noticed she looked uncomfortable and stepped forth, tapping the man with his arms around her. The man stopped; both he and Princess P’tra looked at him. Drax held out his hand towards her.

“May I have this dance, my Lady,” he asked.

She smiled and stepped away from the man and took his hand.

“Yes, you may.”

They danced to the music. People encircled them and watched in awe as the princess and the Southern Lord moved together until the song ended.

Drax smiled at her and asked, “Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?”

P’tra nodded and folded her arm in his, following him to the gardens. As they walked, Drax looked for a private area to talk to her. Finding that spot, he turned to her and gently held her arms.

“Princess, do you know who I am?”  
She giggled, thinking he was joking with her. “Lord L’ax of the Southern Lands, of course.”

“No. I am who I really am.”

He turned off the device and returned to his own form. P’tra’s green eyes widen as his form changed.

“I have seen you before in my dreams. But I don’t know.”

“Let me kiss you.”

“Excuse me?”

“The elder in the village said that if I kiss you. Your memories would remember.”

“I don’t under…”

Drax kissed her gently on the lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as the lock on her memories crumbled. P’tra gasped as wave after wave filled her head. 

Her mother dying. Yondu and Kraglin taking care of her. Meeting the Guardians. Everything.

Her green eyes opened and she was Petra once again.

“I remember,” she whispered.

Drax smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug. This moment felt like it could last forever until…

“Guards, seize him,” The Emperor sneered, walking up to them.

Drax growled as the guards grabbed him and held him.

“Let him go,” Petra growled, turning to face her deadbeat father.

“Be quiet, girl,” he ordered. He stepped up to Drax. “You think you can come here and take the princess.”

“She doesn’t belong here.”

“She is mine. Take him away.”

The guards dragged him away, leaving the royals alone.

Petra glared at the man who turned and focused his eyes on hers. She felt something probed around in her head and quickly slammed her shields up. The Emperor’s eyes glowed as he narrowed and focused harder, slamming against the shields. He was breathing heavily before he turned away.

“He and his “guards” will be executed tomorrow along with the Ravager captain. Then I will deal with you.”

The Emperor walked away while Petra glared at him before running to her room. She changed into pants and a shirt, grabbing the Yaka arrow.

“Not if I deal with you first.”

*************************  
A/N: Happy Holidays


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: We are almost at the end. Enjoy and comment

**********************************************************

While Drax and Petra danced, Gamora and Rocket carefully slipped from the ballroom and headed towards the dungeons. They made it to the door and down the stairs before a small patrol walked past. They raced down the stairs towards the cell and saw two guards standing outside one.

 

“That’s must be where Yondu is,” Gamora pointed out.

 

“Now how do we get pass Doofus 1 and Doofus 2?” Rocket asked, leaning against the wall.

 

Gamora looked towards the two guards and whistled sharply, catching one of the guard’s attentions.

 

“Did you hear that?” the guard muttered.

 

“No.”

 

Gamora whistled louder and got both of their attentions.

 

The guards crept towards the sound. They passed the wall Gamora and Rocket hid behind. Before they could turn back, they hit the floor unconscious. After finding the keys, the two Guardians crept to the cell door.

 

“Yondu?” Gamora softly called, looking through the window’s bar.

 

Rocket worked on finding the right key for the door.

 

Getting no response from the Ravager Captain, she turned to her companion and growled, “What is taking so long?”

 

“I’m looking. Keep your skirts on,” Rocket said, growling as he moved from key to key.

 

“I believe you are looking for this,” a female voice called from behind them.

 

They turned and saw a smug woman, holding a key, and more soldiers.

 

“Shit,” Rocket muttered, turning to Gamora. “You want the ones on the left or right?”

 

Gamora’s dark eyes narrowed at the woman. “Right.”

 

The woman nodded and the soldiers moved towards the Guardians. Two went for Gamora as other two went at Rocket. Gamora was fighting with her two when she noticed Rocket was having trouble with his two.

 

“Rocket,” Gamora growled. “Fight, damn it.”

 

“I’m trying,” Rocket grunted, dodging a kick to his head. “It’s this form. I can’t fight in it.”

Gamora rammed one of the guard’s head into the wall.

 

“Then go and act like Groot.”

 

Rocket glared at her and sneered, “Fuck this.”

 

He grabbed the small cloaking box at his waist and switched it off. The two soldiers took a step back when they noticed the man they were fighting seemed to have disappeared.

 

“Hey, assholes.”

 

The soldiers glanced down and laughed at the furry creature smirking at them. Rocket jumped at them and made them fight each other by jumping between them until they were knocked themselves out.

 

Rocket smirked at Groot. “I am Groot.”

 

The Guardians turned to the woman who threw a smirk at them before tapping a button on her wrist. Bars slammed up in front of them.

 

“Shit,” they both said, realizing they fall into a trap.

 

She walked away, leaving the soldiers to be picked up later.

 

Quickly and quietly, Petra slipped out her chamber door and headed to the armory. She slipped in and found her Ravager coat and weapons, sliding into the coat and adding the guns to their holsters. Glancing out, she quickly hurried to the dungeons. As she crept closer, she could hear someone slamming the bars. Guards stood outside Yondu’s cell and another one. She saw a dark hand slam the bars hard, making the door shake.

 

“Stop it,” one of the guards ordered, growling at the prisoners.

 

The prisoner growled back and continued slamming the door.

 

Petra pulled out the arrow and whistled lightly, making it float beside her. The guards, hearing the haunting whistling, stood stiff and held their weapons tighter.

 

One guard stepped away from the doors and hollered down the hallway.

 

“Who is there?”

 

The other guards watched as the guard jerked. His eyes widen and his mouth gapped before he fell over. They took positions in the hallway and pointed their guns where they believed the whistling was coming from.

 

“Come out now,” a guard ordered, eyes narrowing at the darkness.

 

A speck of light stepped forth. The whistling coming closer. They heard the clicking of boots against the stone. From the shadows stepped Princess P’tra who whistled the lingering tune. A golden arrow like device floated next to her.

 

“Princess P’tra?”

 

The guards confused, had lowered their weapons.

 

Petra whistled sharply. The Yaka arrow slammed through the guards’ heads, instantly killing them. The arrow came back towards her. She grabbed it and holstered it.

 

The prisoners, hearing the bodies dropping, looked out the bars and saw the ginger looking through the guards’ clothes for the keys. Finding it, she quickly opened the door and was swept into big arms and kissed.

 

“Hey, Drax, what’s up?” she panted.

 

“You remember?” he asked, stepping out of the cell. Gamora and Rocket following behind.

 

“We came to save you and you save us. What the hell?” Rocket groaned.

 

Petra pulled away from Drax and opened the other cell door. Yondu, leaned against the wall, looked up and arched an eyebrow.

 

Smiling, he said, “Knew his tricks weren’t strong enough.”

 

The redhead smiled back. “We can talk later. We got to go now.”

 

Petra gently wrapped Yondu’s arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. She helped him out of the cell before handing him off to Gamora and Drax.

 

Pointing away from the stairs leading into the castle, she ordered, “You guys head that way. It leads out of the palace. Get to the ship and get the hell out of here.”

 

“Hold it. What about you?”

 

She glared towards the palace.

 

“I have unfinished business to take care of first.”

 

“We are not leaving without you,” Gamora stated.

 

“She’s right,” Yondu groaned. “You either come with us now or we’ll follow after ya.”

 

Petra growled as her team’s and dad’s stubbornness. Her green eyes silted and her teeth sharpened.

 

“Fine. The Emperor would still be in ballroom.”

 

She waved them behind her and took point. She leaded them up the stairs and glanced along the hall. Seeing it cleared, they quickly headed towards the ballroom.

 

Two guards stood outside the room. They saw the princess coming towards them with the prisoners from earlier. Before either one could muttered a word, the princess shot at them, stunning them. With a shove of power, Petra busted the doors open.

 

Music stopped.

 

Conversations stopped.

 

The Emperor looked over at the door and saw his daughter wearing Ravager red and the prisoners. She stood tall and strong as she walked closer to the dais. Every step she took left a burn on the floor.

 

“P’tra, what is the meaning of this?” the Emperor demanded.

 

“My name is Petra Quill daughter of Meredith Quill, Yondu Udonta, and Kraglin Obfonteri. Star Lady. Guardian of the Galaxy,” Petra sneered. “Have come to challenge you, Emperor J’son of the Spartoi Empire.”


	13. Chapter 13

Emperor J’son busted out laughing. The gull of his daughter thinking she was strong enough to face him. It was amusing. 

Petra arched one of her eyebrows at him as the room laughed with him. Even though no one knew what the joke was. She pulled out one of her guns and shot at the Emperor’s feet. He looked at the smoking mark with wide eyes before looking into the bright green of her eyes.

“You seriously want to challenge your father,” J’son said in disbelief.

“You are not a father,” she growled, stepping away from her family.

The crowd circled the two beings who tried to stare down each other. 

“Do you accept the challenge or not?”

J’son narrowed his eyes at her.

“Fine. However, when you lose, you are to stay here and marry whom I choose. Your companions will, of course, be put to death.”

“Agreed. If I win, you will let us all go and never darken my door again.”

“Agreed,” he sneered

Both opponents stood on opposites sides of the crowd. A soldier kneeled and held out a sword to the king who pulled it from its sheath.

Drax walked up to Petra and turned her to face him.

“Are you sure this is the road you want to take?” he asked, holding her hands in his.

“Yes. He will not leave us alone unless I do this.”

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her frame, and held her tight. 

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “If things turned bad, I want you to get them out of here.”

“Your father won’t like this.”

“Knock him out then.”

They held each other tight. Petra leaned her head up and kissed his lips. Drax kissed her back, not knowing if this will be their last. They pulled from each other. She stood and looked at the sperm donor. He had removed his outer robe and crown. He wore his boots, tight pants and loose shirt.  
She pulled her red outer coat off and handed it to Gamora.

“And where is your weapon, dearest daughter?” he mocked.

The Yaka arrow rose as Petra whistled. It twirled in the air beside her, hypnotizing the crowd. 

J’son growled, “You dare mock me?!”

With a high pitch whistle, she sent the arrow flying towards him. He raised his sword and knocked it off its course. He looked down at the arrow and back to her, finding her in front of him. His eyes widen as she swung her fist and slammed it into his face. The sword dropped from his hands as Petra moved back a pace. J’son stood up and raised his fists.

“Bare hands it is then,” he said.

They bounced around each other, fists hitting and legs kicking. Both opponents tired and weakening. J’son had a black eye and blood running down his chin. Petra, on the other hand, looked worse. One of her eyes was almost swollen shut. Her nose bleeding and broken looking. Blood dripping from her mouth.

“This is pointless, my dear,” J’son said. “I have a deal for you. We stop now and forget the challenge. I will let your companions go as long as you stay.”

“I have a better one,” she growled. “You let us all go and don’t bug me ever again.”

J’son hissed. His canines had length as his eyes silted. His skin took a scale like look.

“There isss one thing,” he hissed. “The royal blood that runsss through your veinsss can transssform.”

“Oh, I know that.”

Petra smirked as his silted eyes widen.

“How?”

“I read it in a book. And do you want to know what is interesting, Emperor?”

“What?” he angrily spat.

“I found out your line can produce dragon shifts. However, they are a rarity. And you want to know what I found most interesting?”

Petra looked him squared in his eyes and watched as his silted eyes grew bigger. Her green eyes glowed brighter and the pupil silted as well.

“That I have the shift you want sooo bad….” She mocked, growling.


	14. Chapter 14

The crowd watched with betted breathe as Petra’s form changed. Her eyes were a bright green and silted. Her fingernails formed claws; sharp and deathly. Two horns curled over her forehead. A tail waved in the air behind her. Its barb causing a few ladies to hold onto their lords. Great wings grew from her back. Dark red that reminded people of dried blood. Her canines were long and sharp as she smiled wickedly.

“I wonder if I can breathe fire in this form,” she smirked.

The crowd looked towards their leader. J’son’s eyes were wide and it looked like he had trouble breathing. 

“You…You…” he muttered. “How can you even change? This is impossible.”

“What’s wrong, Emperor?” Petra purred. “Mad that I can do the impossible?”

“You have Terrain blood,” he growled, his own form shifting.

His legs fused together and formed a long, scaly tail. A cobra like hood formed around his head. As he panted, a forked tongue could be seen, tasting the air.

“And proud of it,” she said. “More proud of being a Terrain than a Spartoi.” 

J’son growled as his tail whipped behind him and the hood flared.

“Let’s dance, slummy,” Petra teased.

She jumped into the air, her wings beating the air and making her hover over the crowd.

Unaware by all, an old frail woman walked into the ballroom and looked up, smiling at the figure in the air.

“So it has begun,” she muttered to herself.

Petra dove towards the Emperor and lashed her tail at him. The barb hit him in the face and made him fly into the wall. The crowd parted as he slid down the wall and Petra landed. Her wings curled along her back as her tail weaved in the air. She walked closer to the fallen man. 

J’son felt her close in and reared his head back, spitting his venom. The ginger quickly covered her face and grimaced as the toxin hit her arms and burned. Before she could recover, he whipped his tail and made her fly and land on her back near the Guardians.

“Petra,” Drax called out.

The muscular man started to walk towards her, only to feel a small hand against his chest. He looked towards the hand’s owner and found the wise woman from the village.

“Elder?” he questioned.

“This is her fight,” the woman said, firmly. “She must this battle alone.”

“Like hell,” Yondu said, pushing Gamora from him and limping towards the woman. “That asshole will kill her or worse.”

The woman glared at the Ravager captain.

“She will win.”

The elder turned back to the battle.

J’son has slithered his way towards Petra who was slowly getting to her feet. He whipped his tail at her as she dodged. She flew back into the air and sent a strong gust of wind towards the Emperor who slide back while courters, caught in the gust, fall.

“Don’t you think we have had enough?” the Emperor said.

“Do you yield then?” Petra questioned, hovering in the air.

“No,” he growled. “This is pointless. We know will happen.”

“And what is that?”

“I’ll win.”

The room was silent.

“I’ll win and you will breed more Sparatoi who will have the dragon form.”

“And my friends?”

“I will kill them, of course.”

Petra’s lips curled back and showed her sharp canines.

“Have you forgotten what I told you so many years ago?” the elder said, stepping between the two.

The Emperor’s face paled, seeing the woman and he backed away almost as if he was scared.

“A dragon, born to a line of snakes, will return and restore what once was lost,” the woman said. 

Her voice had darken and deepened. It haunted all who heard it.

Petra landed and asked, “Restore what?”

“The dragons to my line, of course,” J’son said hurriedly.

The redhead could see and smell that he was afraid. She looked towards the older woman and saw that she had narrowed her eyes.

“Restore what?” Petra growled.

“That is for you to decide,” the elder said. “Restore the dragons to the line of snakes OR”

The elder stopped and smirked, her eyes danced with mischief.

“Or what, elder?”

“Or you restore the throne to another line.”

Emperor J’son roared and rushed at the woman. His fangs seemed like they dripped with venom. Petra stepped between then and used her tail to send him flying into a column. He fell unconscious and slumped over. The ginger turned to the elder who giggled.

“What is the other line? Will they actually be better than him?” she questioned. “Will they actually leave me and mine alone?”


	15. Chapter 15

“They are of a line who ruled the planet until they trusted the wrong snake who lead them to their own demise,” the elder said.

 

“Then how can they take the throne? How do I know I can trust them?” Petra questioned. “While there are bad memories connected to this place, there is also some good that I have seen. I refuse to hand the throne over to a line which is bitter and might seek revenge.”

 

“Why should you worry, girlie?” the woman questioned back. “You want to leave with your family. Do you not?”

 

Petra looked over at her crew and saw the worry in their eyes.

 

“Of course, I want to leave. I don’t belong here.”

 

“Then let the old line take over,” the woman insisted.

 

The Emperor moaned as he woke. He looked over at Petra and the elder.

 

“Petra,” he groaned. “There is more to the story then what she has said.”

 

With the help of a servant, J’son stood up and shifted back into his human form.

 

“Your kind betrayed the Sliver Lions” the elder sneered, her own eyes flashing golden.

 

“That is wrong,” The Emperor said, holding his ribs. “The silver prince fall in love with one of my line. It was their child that led to the Sliver Lions’ demise.”

 

“Lies,” the woman yelled. “Lies. It was the snakes who slaughtered the royal family.”

 

Petra looked between them. The elder glaring at the wounded Emperor. She stepped between them and looked around the crowd, spotting her maid.

 

“Go grab the book from my room,” the ginger ordered.

 

The maid’s eyes widen and looked around the room, scared.

 

“Now,” Petra growled.

 

The maid ran from the room and hurried to the princess’ room.

 

The elder woman looked towards the ginger.

 

“Why are you prolonging this? Let the old line take the throne,” she kept insisting.

 

“Because something doesn’t feel right about this,” she said, glaring at the older woman.

 

“Hey, dumb-ass, we came to get you out of here,” Rocket said. “Why are haven’t we left this shit hole of a planet?”

 

“What do you want me to do, Rocket?” The ginger questioned while keeping an eye on both the Emperor and the elder. “If we leave without an heir, then they will keep following us and keep bringing me back. What if next time they kill all of you? Even Groot?”

 

Rocket stepped back, he looked in pain and surprised. He just got his greatest friend back. Grant yes, Groot was still small but still, he was alive. He refused to lose him again, not if he could help it.

 

“Fine. But for the record, I do not like this. Not one bit.”

 

Petra smirked at the small Guardian.

 

“Noted.”

 

She saw that Yondu was looked at her with a calculated look in his red eyes. She walked over to him and waved a servant to bring a chair. With Gamora’s help, the ginger gently set him in the chair and waved Gamora away before kneeling in front of him.

 

“Dad,” she started to say but was hushed by Yondu.

 

“You have grown so much,” The Ravager Captain said, looking down at her with pride and love in his red eyes. “I am proud to have watched you grow up.”

 

He ran a hand along her face, the dragon fading from her eyes.

 

“It’s because of you and Pappa, Dad,” Petra said. “You both help me to where I am today.”

 

“And it is because of what you are now, the Emperor was able to find you,” interrupted the elder.

 

Petra stood and turned to the woman who smirked. She tilted her head to the side.

 

“And what is your end game, I wonder?” The ginger said.

 

“My end game?” The elder said, smiling sweetly. “I have no end game.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

The maid returned to the ballroom, book in hand, and quickly ran to her mistress.

 

“My Lady,” she said with a bow, holding the book out.

 

“Thank you,” The redhead said, taking the book.

The elder looked at the cover and say the dragon emblem. Her old eyes widen and she began to pale.

 

“How? What?” she stuttered. “That book was supposed to be destroyed years ago.”

 

“So you know this book, do you?” Petra asked, arching a brow. “What do you fear?”

 

“Nothing,” the elder said quickly.

 

The ginger huffed and opened the book, shifting through the pages.

 

“Where is it? Where is it?” she muttered to herself.

 

Drax stepped up and gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“What are you looking for?” he asked, quietly into her ear.

 

“There is a legend in here about the Lion Line,” she said, her eyes scanning the pages.

 

“What will it prove?”

 

“Something doesn’t feel right. Maybe, it will shed some light onto what is going on around here.”

 

J’son turned to the guests and waved them out of the ballroom, leaving only a couple guards, Guardians, the elder and him alone.

 

Petra continued flipping the pages until she found the page.

 

“Found it,” she called out.

 

Her green eyes widen in horror as she quietly read the book. She looked towards her friends and father.

 

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

 

She turned in horror to the elder.

 

“What have you done?”

 

All eyes shot towards the elder whose face turned blank.

**************

A/N: Think I should do a flashback for the story in the book. Like and comment please

A/N: Thank everyone who commented and subscribe.


	16. Chapter 16

“Pardon?” the elder said, a brow arched.

Petra’s eyes shifted again and narrowed into the other woman’s. She handed the book to Gamora who read the pages while she stepped towards the woman.

“It was you.”

The elder lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes to the ginger’s.

“What was me?” she questioned. “Don’t be so vague, little serpent.”

“You drove him insane,” she growled. “You pretended to be his friend and pretended to love him. For what? A throne? A title?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Petra, what do you mean that she drove him insane?” 

“According to the book, she grew up with him and made him fall for her. She kept giving him a potion that drove his love to obsession. When he went to his parents to tell them he was going to marry her. They said no, told him it wasn’t wise. It led to her pushing him and making him fight with them. Until one night, after another argument, she gave him a different potion.”

“What did she do?” the Emperor asked, stared in horror at the elder.

“Why don’t you explain more, Hyena?” Petra hissed.

The elder chuckled and took off her cloak. A small box was seen hanging off her hip.

“Bravo,” the elder said, taking off the box. Small spots appeared on some of the exposed skin. “How did you know? Me being a hyena I mean. No one knew that.”

“That’s not possible,” J’son exclaimed. “That clan died out years before the Lions and Snakes joined families.”

The elder’s eyes narrowed and she growled.

“You really think we just rolled over and die,” the woman spat out.

The woman’s feature shifted. Her teeth sharped and her nails grew long and sharp. She stepped closer to the fallen Emperor.

Petra and her companions stepped between them.

“What are you doing?” the hyena exclaimed.

The Guardians pointed their weapons at her.

“I do not like this man,” Petra said. “But, I cannot let you kill him.”

The hyena growled, “Why? Why protect him? Because he’s your father?”

“No,” Petra said calmly. “That is not why.”

The ginger’s stance shifted. Her body tense, ready for anything.

“Then why?” the elder questioned, face reddening in angry. “Why protect that worthless snake?”

“Because,” she said, lifting her glowing green, silted eyes towards her. “I am a Guardian and it is my duty to protect those….”

Petra looked towards the Emperor. “…even those who seek to change me.”

The hyena growled and with a yell, jumped towards the ginger. The ginger caught the woman’s wrists and struggled with her. With a grunt, the elder tossed the dragon away from her only to have Rocket jump into her face. Rocket scratched at the woman’s face, making her yelp. As she tried to claw his furry body, he quickly ran down her back. She turned to grab at him, only to turn back to get a fist to the face from Gamora. 

Both women fought with their fists and legs. Striking, kicking, and dancing around each other until the elder sank her teeth into Gamora’s arm. The green woman cried out and slammed her fist into the elder’s face, forcing the other woman away from her.

Drax ran, with his daggers out, towards the elder and, with a flying leap, slashed at her. She yanked one of his daggers from his hand and fought with it until she broke the other. The hyena, with a scream, slammed her hands into Drax’s chest and forced him away. He landed near Petra, breathing heavily. 

“Petra?” Drax called out, noticing she was unconscious. “Petra? Wake up please.”

J’son watched as his daughter and her companions protected him.

He muttered to himself, “Why are they doing this? She would want me dead, right?”

“No, you stupid jackass,” Yondu said. “That’s not her way. Their way, really.”

“Then why?” he questioned, looking into the bruise blue face.

“Because as she said. They are the Guardians, Protectors of the Galaxy.”

Yondu looked away from the Emperor towards Petra, who regained consciousness. She struggled to her feet, Drax helping her up. Gamora and Rocket stepped up next to them as the Hyena stood in front of them, smugly.

“Are you done?” the elder questioned, panting.

“Are you done with all this revenge shit?” Petra asked, leaning against Drax.

“NEVER.”

With a yell, the elder jumped and flew towards the group.

“NOW,” Petra ordered.

The Guardians jumped to the side. The elder gasped as she saw a column right in front of her. Before she could do anything, she slammed into it, knocking it to pieces. The room rocked and started to crumble as the Hyena landed on the ground.

“Great, now what?” Rocket asked, looking around from Gamora’s shoulder as the ceiling started to fall around them.

“Getting out of here would be great,” the ginger said.

She pushed Drax towards Yondu.

“Get him out of here, Drax,” she ordered.

“What about you?” he asked, looking worried.

“I’ll follow,” she answered, looking towards the Hyena.

“Petra…”

“I’ll follow.”

As stones fall around them, she leaned up and kissed him. Drax threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. Petra pushed him away.

“Go,” she ordered.

She watched him hurry over to Yondu and grabbed him toss him over his shoulder. Yondu sneered and pounded his fists into Drax’s back.

“What the hell do you think you doing, boy?” he growled.

“Getting you out of here,” he said. “Will you stop hitting me please?”  
Yondu looked towards his girl with wide red eyes. He saw her racing and dodging the falling debris, heading towards the fallen elder.

“What the hell does she think she's doing? Why isn’t she leaving? Why are you leaving her?”

“Because you are her daddy. She wants you safe,” Drax said, silently praying to whoever was out there that Petra would live.

As Drax pulled Yondu out, she raced past Gamora and Rocker towards the elder. She was close before something rammed into her side, forcing her to the side. Petra rolled and looked up at the Emperor towering over.

“What the fuck?” she said, rolling to her feet. “What the hell are you doing, you idiot?”

“You were supposed to be perfect,” he muttered, a crazed look in his eyes. “I’ll have to start again.”

“Are you fucking crazy? Everything is falling around us.”

“Yes. Yes. You will lose your life and still be a hero. I can start again.”

Drax and his companions made it outside.

“I’m out. Now go get her,” Yondu ordered as soon as he was set down.

Drax nodded and turned to head back in. 

Before he could, the hall crumbled in on itself leaving a pile of stone.

“PETRA!!!”


End file.
